The Haunted Carnival
}} The Haunted Carnival is the eighth and final episode of the second season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies, and the twenty-fourth and final episode overall in the series. Premise When no one shows up at his carnival, Dick Van Dyke enlists the help of the kids to track down the ghost that is scaring away his customers. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Dick Van Dyke Villains: * Ghostly strongman * Masked Marvel Other characters: * None Locations * Dick Van Dyke's Carnival Objects * TBA Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects * None Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and directed by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Story: Jack Mendelsohn, Tom Dagenais, Norman Maurer, Larz Bourne, Woody Kling, Sid Morse * Story direction: Jean Blanchard, Bob Dranko, Jay Sarbry, Ron Campbell, Vev Risto, Howard Swift, Ernie Terrazas * Associate producers: Alex Lovy, Zoran Janjic * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Casey Kasem, Heather North, Franklin Welker * Voices: Sherry Alberoni, Mike Bell, Joe Besser, Benjamin Crothers, Jerry Dexter, Robert Do Qui, Richard Elkins, Jamie Farr, Stu Gilliam, Arlene Golon, Mark Hamill, Bob Hastings, Jackie Joseph, Phil Luther, Julia McWhirter, Alan Oppenheimer, Barbara Pariot, John Stephenson, Janet Waldo, Jonathan Walmsley, Johnny Williams * Musical director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical direction: Paul DeKorte * Animation director: Peter Luschwitz * Production design: Iwao Takamoto * Production co-ordinator: Kirsten Hansen * Animation checking: Narelle Nixon, Louise Luschwitz, Carmel Lennon, Jolanta Pillich, Kay Self * Layout: Milton Fredlund, Chebby Badham, Andrea Bresciani, Sebastian Hurpia, Stephen Lumley, David Skinner * Animation: Stuart Barry, Susan Bleak, John Boersema, Andrea Bresciani, John Burge, Gairden Cooke, Chris Cuddington, Warwick Gilbert, Don MacKinnon, Paul McAdam, Gus McLaren, Romek Pachucki, Yvonne Pearsall, Kevin Roper, Laurie Sharpe, Robbert Smit, Gerald Wylie * Backgrounds: Richard Zaloudek, Milan Zahorsky, Sue Speer * Technical supervisor: Jerry Smith * Ink & paint supervisor: Zora Bubica * Xerography: Olga Zahorsky * Supervising film editor: Peter Addison * Film editors: Peter Jennings, Graham Whelan, Catherine MacKenzie, Ian Spruce * Negative cutting: Adina Film Services * Camera: Jerry Smith, John Cumming, Carol Laird, Peter Huiswaard, Kieran Mulgrew * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1973 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * This is the last first-run episode on CBS, as well as the last new episode until 1976, which saw Scooby move to ABC on The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour. (CBS reran episodes of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! for the next two years until then.) * Even when treating the monster and culprit as two separate characters, this is still the smallest guest cast of this particular series. * The Masked Marvel's disguise doesn't have a name. * Dick Van Dyke, like Jerry Reed and Don Adams, showed little to no fear of the "haunting". * Scenes from this episode were intended to be inserted by the producers of Diagnosis: Murder into one of their own episodes, as a sweep stakes draw circa 1997. The plot had developed where Jesse Travis did some sleuthing for Mark Sloan, played by Dick Van Dyke, but was knocked on the head and thrown off the Santa Monica Pier. While fighting for his life, he dreamt of him and Sloane solving a mystery with the Scooby-Doo gang, with the characters of Jesse as Shaggy, Steve Sloan as Fred, Amanda Bentley as Velma, and Jesse's girlfriend as Daphne. When Jesse awoke, he would tell Sloan, which would help in a vital clue. The recycling of footage was done as the budget of Diagnosis: Murder didn't allow for their own animated sequences. However, the deal fell through after several weeks of negotiating, as Warner Bros. weren't entirely convinced of the idea, as they were worried it might have some negative affect on the live-action movie they were also trying to get made at the time.Rabkin, William (March 21, 2009). "Yes, But We Almost Did It First...". Moon & Sun & Whisky. Retrieved January 8, 2019.Goldberg, Lee (March 22, 2009). "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?". Lee Goldberg. Retrieved January 8, 2019. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Mr. Van Dyke did his juggling, there were voice mistakes: Daphne said, "Great" but the voice was Velma's, Velma said, "Terrific", but the voice was Daphne's, and Daphne said, "Fantastic...", but the voice was Velma's. * Mr. Van Dyke got ice cream on his head, but the next scene he appeared, the ice cream was gone, with no time for him to clean up. * Before Mr. Van Dyke directs who goes with who before splitting up, his shirt is tan brown like his vest instead of being pinkish-red, with only his collar being the latter color. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * At the beginning, Fred calls the gang, "kids," when he is also a kid. * The strongman got ice cream all over himself because he crashed into the ice cream wagon, but Shaggy and Scooby ate up all the ice cream earlier, and there's no way Mr. Van Dyke had the chance to refill it. However it could be a different ice cream wagon since Scooby broke the other one after he ate all the ice cream in it. *After Mr. Van Dyke gave the gang jobs at the carnival, Velma didn’t mention what she was in charge of at the carnival. In other languages Home media * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 22, 2005. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection Blu-ray set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. Quotes References | series= The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 2 | after= - }} Category:Season finales Category:Series finales Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 2 episodes